nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
The fourth installment in the The Legend of Zelda series released for the Game Boy and later released for the Game Boy Color as The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX, where DX means Deluxe. It has been rumoured by fans that this game is nothing more than a dream of Link's. While reading IGN's review on the game, their 10/10 can obviously show just how magnificent the gameplay is. Gameplay The style that is used in Link's Awakening is similar to that of previous installments of the series, excluding Zelda II: The Adventure of Link which went on a completely different path that almost any other game in the incredibly popular franchise. You control the silent protagonist Link by having a bird's eye view of the area. With this view, you are able to see all of Link's surroundings, including enemies, secrets, and so fourth. Once our hero incounters an enemy, he will be able to defeat it by using multiple different abilities. The more you play the more abilities, or atleast items you'll obtain. obviously the most popular and most used weapon is the sword. With this, you are not only able to slash through enemies that are close to you, but you're also able to cut grass, solve puzzles, and even counter attack enemies (such as when an Octorock shoots out a boulder, you are able to slash your sword at the boulder, thus making it go right back to the Octorock). Early Development While looking over screens released by Nintendo Power, you can clearly see that the game was going to be more reminiscent to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. However, the game probably underwent a major change during development, thus resulting in the final version of the game. Major Characters Link, as aforementioned, is the silent protagonist of the game. Right after Link defeated Ganon in the events of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, he sets sail on the wide open sea, where he is suddenly struck by a violent storm. After he wakes up, he finds himself on an island, where he meets the sweat Marin and her father Tarin. Throughout the game you'll control Link, seeing as he is the main character. Marin is the girl who saves Link once she finds him stranded and unconsious on the beach. While you progress through the game, she'll become more and more close to Link, and will eventually start to have a crush on him. Once Link awakens and sees Marin, he first assumes that she is Zelda on the account of the similarities of Marin and the princess. Tarin is Marin's father. His name is obviously similar to his daughters seeing as the two names ryhme. His appearance is possibly a referance to Mario, Nintendo's mascot. Thankfully, Tarin will give Link a shield once he wakes up, which is required if you wish to complete the game. He is an odd character who tends to act much like a child, often times hiding things from Link, and also thinking that he himself is a raccoon. Ultria is an older man on the island. Being the shy person he is, Link can only talk to him via the many telephone booths scattered throughout the island. Once Link starts to talk to him, the man will give him hints on how to progress through the game. Category: Zelda Games